Modern enterprise-class computing systems, such as Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) systems, are highly capable of performing processing functions for many organizations. However, for many different reasons user interaction with such systems has generally required users to at least be connected to a particular network or utilize a thick-client application. Thus, despite the modern-nature of enterprise-class computing systems, users have not been able to interact with these systems according to modern application delivery models, such as through apps delivered via one or both of a web browser and device apps, such as an app that executes on a smartphone-type device.